


The Confessional Is Now Open

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Very Small Amount of Plot, Bottom Dean, Bottom Gabriel, Dirty Talk, I Will Not Apologize For Art, I'm Going to Hell, Love Confession, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Priest Kink, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>And I am flawed</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But I am cleaning up so well</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I am seeing in me now the things</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You swore you saw yourself</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Confessional Is Now Open

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My darling Nonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+darling+Nonnie).



> Okay! So I got an anon prompt with a free-for-all on the use of kinks so I wasn't about to pass that up. Also based on the song Vindicated by Dashboard Confessional ;) Now slightly edited.

_And I am flawed But I am cleaning up so well I am seeing in me now the things You swore you saw yourself_

If Dean was ever asked, which would be awkward and not to mention invasive asking about ones actions concerning ones (now) polymorphic relationship but he digresses, really. Back to the start, if he _was_ asked, he would say ‘What?’ and ‘No. Gross.’ and possibly the person asking the question would be nursing a black eye or broken nose. Yet the fact of the matter was ‘Yes.’ and ‘Definitely repeating this.’ were the correct responses. 

Dean wasn’t exactly clear on who actually popped them into that cathedral but once they were there Dean knew exactly who’s caprice they started playing out he just didn‘t know who it was deciding to indulge him or why. 

In the beginning Sam had treated the situation like a joke, pressing his palms together to mimic prayer but Dean had seen his eyes flickering over to Cas, who looked sinful in the cloth which was ironic and hilarious. Dean had been on the verge of teasing him when Gabriel pushed Dean into the small box where people uttered their secrets and sins and had no intention of letting Dean out. Then it turned into something totally new and exciting. Dean was on the priest side, the one who supposedly gave absolution to the repenting sinner next to him. He wasn’t sure on absolution but he certainly wanted to give Sam _something_. By the bass of Sam’s voice alone Dean knew he wasn’t confessing, he was teasing. The white collar digging into the skin of his neck.

“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.” his brother’s voice trembling through the slots and hell to pay if Dean wasn’t already hard but his little brother wasn’t about to stop there. “I have these fantasies, Father, wrong fantasies. About you. About your tongue and mouth. And your cock.”

And how was this in any way fair to him? He tried the small door that blocked him in but it was shut tight, Grace emulating from it. He could hear the small rustle of fabric being undone next him and he squirmed in the hard wooden seat. “Cas, c’mon, let me out.” he groaned

Gabriel answered instead “I’m sorry, Father, but Cas happens to have his mouth full at the moment.” and Dean could hear Sam’s breath hitch and hold as his brother went on with his confession.

“About your tongue opening me up, running around my-” Sam let out the breath and Dean heard Cas hum around him before Sam continued with a now broken voice “-hole. I want you to fuck my mouth till it’s sore. About your mouth around my dick…” but it certainly wasn’t Dean who happened to be deep-throating him at the moment and Dean could tell his brother was struggling not to call out. That’s when he could hear Gabriel’s encouraging whispers to Sam and Cas’ obscenely greedy noises of agreement. 

Dean pressed his forehead against the divider and whined out his utter protest of being restrained from his partners. “’S not fair.” he tried again but they obviously weren’t about to oblige him. Sam pushed on.

“Wanna take all of you, all I can. Want to lick you in those places that make you gasp for more, till you’re crying from my mouth on your swollen cock. About me on my back, legs spread wide and open and just so _ready_ for your huge cock to thrust into me as far as I can take you. Want you to fuck me long and hard.” and Dean stopped trying the sealed door to rub into his hard on through the black, slightly wet with pre come, cloth. But his hands were suddenly bound behind his back and Cas made ‘tsk’-ing sounds of disapproval. 

“You have to listen. You have to listen to all of our confessions, Dean. Then, maybe, you’ll be allowed to come. You have to be taught your lesson.” Castiel’s rough voice was right in his ear but the angel was still on the other side of the box, smugness wrapped in his voice.

He struggled against his bonds and groaned in frustration when there was no rope to free himself from, invisible Grace holding his desperate hands at bay. “Lesson?” he asked, hoarsely, still fighting against the tie of holy energy.

It was Sam’s voice that answered, not so shattered but still dipping into pleading. “You’ve been hiding something from us. We don’t like that, Father. Not at all.” 

“We don’t hide anything from you, Father. A little demonstration of our proof just happened-will continue to happen. Is it really so important to keep locked away from us? If you tell us now, we could let you out. Let you join in. Wouldn‘t you like that? All you have to do is tell us.” Gabriel asked, sounding much too patient and determined for Dean’s taste. And it was such an easy out. Simple, really. But Dean struggled against the bonds that held him a bit more resolute than his previous tries.

“No.” he growled and heard a frustrated sigh from Cas and eager-to-break sound from Gabriel as he switched places with Sam, starting his own confession, not even bothering to ask forgiveness.

“I like it when Sammy whimpers and grinds himself onto Cas then shoots his hips up into the heat of your willing mouth, I like watching him come apart between the two of you. How you’re just so greedy for your little brother’s cock in your mouth. How you beg for more as I slide a lubed finger into you and find that certain special spot that makes you scream.” he whispered loud enough for all of them to hear and Dean could hear the slide of skin on skin but he couldn’t quite see who was doing what to who and he moaned in response to the words hitting his ears. But Gabriel couldn’t be paid enough to stop there.

“How you bounce up and down on Sam’s cock, just so needy for more. How you give up so easily under Cas’ licks, how you’re just so open and anxious for us. Ready to give your all, your everything. C’mon, Dean, c’mon, baby. You can tell us.” Gabriel’s voice on the brink of illegal. And, god was it really that important to keep hidden? But past experience screamed _yes_ at him and he clamped his mouth and shut his eyes, shaking his head firmly. 

Gabriel huffed with barely hidden indignation but it turned into a pleased hum under Cas and Sam’s ministrations. Cas took Gabriel’s place and slid open the slots so Dean could barely see the sweaty tangle of limbs and pink lips and red leaking cocks and -Fuck , it was so unfair. He twisted against his restraints and a sob lodged into his throat, his dick _ached_ and he questioned his ability of coming without being touched. There was a sudden tight squeeze around the base of his cock from a ring. The sob escaped “Plea-ah, shit, fuck, please. Gabe, please” he begged the glinting blue and the burning gold eyes watching him. Sam’s eyes being shut with pleasure, the gasps and purrs of someone dancing on the edge, teasing themselves. If Cas started, Dean wasn’t quite sure he could hold his tongue from saying something that couldn’t possibly be returned. Because that’s what this set up they had was, a fantasy. A play to be acted out for their hidden desires, not something permanent, not something they all wanted to keep. 

“We’ve told you what you had to do.” Cas graveled, pleased with Dean’s affected state. Not bothering for Dean’s answer and skipping the request for absolution as well. “I know what you are, Dean. I’ve watched you for so long. Watched you deny yourself by choosing women. I know that you’d be just as wanton impaled on a cock than surrounded by the too soft and wetness of a woman. I know that you love begging for it almost as much as you love getting a cock in you. And you try anyway you can. You supplicate for more when there isn’t any more to give, you push yourself down on me, or Gabriel, or Sam. How you ride us so hard and careless, you don’t care that it could be painful in the morning. You’re always so reckless for it. Always trying to get more. Because you, Dean Winchester, are a cock slut.” Cas sucked in a breath when Gabriel kneeled down to swallow him all the way down, his hand winding into the archangel’s hair, pushing into the molten heat of Gabriel’s mouth before stuttering with continuation “Do you want to come? Do you want to come for us? It would be so easy. I can take the ring away. We can find out how many times you can come tonight. We can make it feel _so_ good every time, Dean, you know we can. Just tell us, tell us and you can come. In my mouth, in Sam, on Gabriel. Just tell us what it is. What are you hiding?” he asked, voice low in Dean’s ears. 

No. No because if they knew, they wouldn’t want it any more. And Dean wouldn’t-couldn’t be able to feel them again. What would be worse than that?

But he just couldn’t fight how easy his resolve was giving. Gleaming hazel eyes shot open and gave a slight nod in Gabriel’s direction. “Dean. Stop fighting. Just tell us. We won’t judge. We won’t leave.”

Dean whimpered “You don’t know that, Sammy. You don’t want…” his voice trailed off and every position he tried to remain in was uncomfortable and chafing. And then he was outside of the darkened box, Sam behind him with large hands teasing around his crotch, Gabriel nipping at his neck from the right, and Cas’ vibrant cerulean gaze never leaving his from the left. Sam licked behind his ear and nuzzled into him.

“Yes, I do. Nothing can make us leave. Not now, not ever, Dean. I promise.” Sam pledged.

Gabriel’s voice vibrating the Trickster’s agreement against Dean’s throat. “We’re not going any where.”

Dean’s eyes caught up in the waves crashing in Cas’ and the soldier nodded, vowing silently. 

And he had to break the gaze when he murmured the words “I’m in love with you. All of you. I don't know how that even works but I...” he trailed off. Gabriel froze and Sam’s head pulled back, shocked. Cas frowned and titled his head. 

“What?” Gabriel asked, surprised, pausing 

Sam seemed confused “But you…you don’t ….we didn’t….Why would we not want that?”

Cas nodded in agreement with Sam “Your reasoning seems to be critically flawed.”

Dean still wasn’t meeting any of their gazes and he couldn’t stop himself from whispering “I’m critically flawed.” and soft fingers pushed his chin up away from the ground, toward Gabriel and Castiel.

“Don’t you understand? Everyone is flawed. I am flawed. I opened the gates to Purgatory. Gabriel is flawed. Pagan gods cannot plead innocence. Sam is flawed. Lilith did not kill herself. Every scar you bear, I treasure. Every mar is precious. We are imperfect. There is no perfect being. My Father proved that when he left. Perfection is a lie told by hypocrites. Imperfection is true beauty if you can only accept that. To find yourself unworthy of someone’s- of _our_ love is ridiculous. Does it matter if I told you that I’m also in love with you? Every part of each of you. So are they truly flaws if I am in love with them?” Cas said, not once faltering or looking unsure of himself. 

Sam’s arms tightening around Dean’s waist pulling him closer, kneading an unexpected hand into Dean’s cock. “Ours.” Sam confirmed and Gabriel growled, biting into the worried skin of Dean’s neck and the touches were almost painful but oh so _miraculous_. Cas’ hands undoing the small black buttons, baring his torso to the frankly freezing air of the cathedral making him wiggle and Sam moaned under his breath for Dean’s unintended efforts. He smirked, pushing back harder and Sam’s hips snapped into him, chasing the friction. He twisted his hips back and whined.

“Pants. Off. Now.” Sam muttered and Cas obliged, soft smile playing around his lips as he unbuttoned the black cotton slacks and pulled them down, nothing else restraining it Dean’s leaking prick bouncing free and the purpled head leaking profusely. The pads of Sam's fingers pressed against the corner of Dean's mouth and his tongue flicked out to pull them in his mouth and sucked expertly, making the fingers wet, nipping slightly before Sam pulled them out. Gabriel’s eyes darkening, glowing with lust as he moved in between Dean‘s spread legs. Sam’s slicked index finger pushing into his entrance caught him by surprise and he wiggled back onto the digit, making pleased sounds at the long needed attention he was receiving. Cas dipped down to bite dark blue and purple bruises around his nipples, splaying over his chest and neck. Gabriel’s pink tongue flicking out and deliberately licking directly into the dripping slit, making Dean arch up into the air then shoving himself back down against the-now-two fingers teasing around inside him, ever so slightly brushing his prostate- if he could just angle himself the right way the fingers would jab at it but Sam was having none of that, changing angles each short push into Dean never scraping at the right spot just yet.

“How long? How long have you known what you've felt and hidden away from us? How long?” Sam rumbled into his ear, adding a third finger to the others but still not grazing the sweet spot. Dean curved into the fingers but Gabriel decided to take Dean’s cock down to the root and massage his scrotum and that made his hips stutter with uncertainty. Cas attacking his mouth, tongue mimicking Sam’s fingers, sliding in and out, leaving him breathless and eager. 

He made little wanton sounds of "More" and "Harder" mostly "Deeper" but Sam had pulled his fingers out now circling his puckered hole- “Goddammit, Sammy.” he pulled away from Cas’ attentive mouth and snarled at his younger brother when Sam only teased, pushing his fingertips in slightly then pulling away again. Gabriel’s tongue pressed against the under side of his cock, tracing that certain vein and his protest turned into a quivering mess of moans and pleas, his eyes falling shut as he played at the sparkling edge of orgasm, the tantalizing fall beckoning him with every small swipe of skin contact from his lovers. Cas’ tongue and lips resuming their ravage of Dean’s mouth.

Cas pulled away as did Gabriel and Dean’s verdant eyes opened in disappointment and confusion before going wide when he felt Sam grip his hips and the head of his brother’s cock pushed into him, slowly until Sam bottomed out, “Sammy, please.” he panted, when Sam didn’t move. 

“How long, Dean?” Gabriel asked, mouth hovering just above the head of his cock, breath ghosting over and shattering Dean, shoving him to the very edge, making him gaze longing at the two men in front of him and ram back onto the one behind him.

“5 months.” he grunted and Sam started thrusting slowly, tightly holding Dean’s hip bones, bruising would be there in the morning, setting the pace. 

“Are you going to hide something from us, again?” Cas asked, lips moving against the side of Dean’s mouth. Dean’s eyes squeezed shut, he moaned at every thrust Sam gave and he shook his head blindly. He tightened his muscles around Sam, his little brother hissing and moving a little faster, more earnest, in chasing down their orgasms. 

“No.”

Gabriel smirked “Good boy.” Cas pushing Gabe’s head down toward Dean's prick, the archangel taking the tip into the volcano of his mouth and sucking hard at the tip, making Dean lament zealously his obvious mistake of trying to keep anything from them. Gabriel’s hand slipping into Cas’ pants unnoticed and stroking hard and fast making Cas whimper brokenly against Dean’s mouth, Gabriel’s free hand flicking over his own tip, making Gabe swallow around Dean just as Sam thrust straight into his prostate sending the older Winchester over the edge and into a short oblivion, falling so easily, Sam following as Dean’s ass clenched and squeezed around his cock. 

Gabriel swallowed down every last bit of seed in his mouth, suckling Dean dry as well before pulling off as Dean drifted back into consciousness to see Cas kissing Gabriel fiercely, moaning at the taste of Dean on Gabriel‘s tongue and the way Gabe‘s hand would tighten around his ready cock. Cas pushed Gabriel’s hand off of Gabe’s cock, replacing it with his own, tongue sliding against tongue in Gabriel’s ply mouth, separate hands speeding up, running for the ecstasy of release. Gabriel came first, whimpering into Cas’ mouth, silent pleas and prayers mouthed against rough stubble. Cas followed when Gabriel barely mumbled out the words “Yours. All of yours. Only yours.” the archangel giving in to them, which never happened. Which wasn’t supposed to happen. Archangels were generals, leaders, mistaken in heaven for rulers. Yet the odd one out was here, with them, submitting. Committing himself to the foursome as he started licking the come off of his hand, Cas watching him with beloved reverence.

Sam started whispering into Dean’s ear again “I love you. Gabriel loves you. Cas loves you. Please, Dean, don’t hide from us. Anyone but us.”

Gabriel snapped and they were in a huge bed in some isolated house, naked and quite satisfied, Sam and Cas on their backs with Gabe and Dean spread out on top of them, limbs tangled, fingers laced into other fingers, skin on skin and fragmented souls bared. Cas smiled softly, nuzzling into Sam’s neck as Gabe started chuckling when Dean’s eyes began to droop. 

Dean stuck his tongue out at the archangel.

Gabe just raised an eyebrow “Cock slut.” 

Dean cracked open one eye, amusement and challenge dancing there. “I may be a cock slut but who would have guessed God’s Messenger is the whipping boy of come play.” 

Gabriel blushed bright red and pushed his face into Sam’s chest. “Shuddap.” he mumbled and Dean smiled, exhaustion hitting and dragging him into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
